Low on Sleep
by EpicSwaging
Summary: Big brother!Dean and sleepy Sammy. Brotherly fluff.


"Dude you NEED to update your music collection! No one ever uses case tapes anymore, haven't since like a long time ago! Dean are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Sam babbled while Dean struggled to open the motel door.  
" I'm not updating my damn music collection Bitch! Why the hell doesn't motels have keys anymore?!" Dean snapped. It had been a long and hard hunt, and after getting very little sleep for the last two weeks, Deans patience was long gone.  
" Because they've updated it you Jerk! Like you need to update those tapes!" Sam insisted. Almost whined. Dean took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. He knew it wasn't Sam's fault he was like this now. It had been Dean, who as always, gotten obsessed with a hunt and ignored the fact that he himself was human and needed basic things, like sleep and food. God did those two things sounded like heaven. And poor Sam got to suffer too because of his decision. Sam had given up insisting that they rested and eat after the few first days, tired of getting snapped at and Dean knew he didn't want to be a bother. He almost snorted as he kept trying open the door. The kid, who actually really wasn't a kid anymore at 24, needed to get a better confidence. Though Sam had always felt like he was a bother to Dean and his father, and Dean just couldn't get through to him how much he meant to him. Chick flick moments was something Dean refused to do, but no rules ever applied when it was about Sammy.  
"Come on Dean! A freaking bird could do it faster! And they have a smaller brain!" Sam complained after keeping his mouth shut for a few seconds. If it had been anyone else that person would be lying on the small pavement writhing in pain, but this wasn't anyone one, this was Sammy. So he just glared at him and hit him in the arm. Hard enough to hurt, but not make any damage. Dean would kill anyone who tried to harm Sam, including Dean himself.  
"You do it better collage boy!" Dean challenged and tossed the card to Sam who neatly caught it and opened the motel door on the first try.  
"You suck Dean! You really need to accept that the world has changed and new things replace the old. Like cd's and iPods instead of damn case tapes, and cards instead of keys. You need to keep up with the flow Dean, because if you don't you'll find yourself in a world that you don't know." Sam insisted. Dean groaned to himself. He really needed to remember that Sam needed a least sleep. When he was tired, he had the tendency to act like ten years old, well it felt like it.  
"Enough Sammy!" Dean snapped finally. "Take a shower while I order something for us to eat and then we're going to bed!" it was easy to take the role of big brother again.  
"Don't order something for me, I'm not hungry. I'll go shower now!" Sam said much like he would when he actually was ten years old. Dean shook his head and sighed before ordering some Chinese for them, knowing that Sammy like it. When the food finally arrived Sam was sitting crossed legged on his bed, typing away at his computer.  
"Alright tough guy, close that thing and come and eat" Dean told him when he had paid for the food and sat down at the table.  
"I'm not hungry" was Sammy's only reply while he typed away.  
"And I'm not in the mood of arguing with you either, so close that thing before I toss it outside and come to eat. Since when haven't you eaten?" Dean tired to remember the last time Sammy had eaten. Every time Dean would buy him some snack he just shook his head no so Dean ended up eating it all up. The more Dean went through the last couple of days in his head the more horrified he got.  
"I dunno" was Sam's reply.  
"You haven't eaten in at least four days Sammy! God knows how much you've eaten the others times. I'm only telling you this one more time, close the computer and come to eat". Some of Deans concern became anger and frustration. Not at Sammy, but at himself. How the hell could he be so stupid and not making sure that Sammy eat?! He was Deans responsibility! One that Dean always had taken serious. He had practically raised the kid himself!  
"No" came the stubborn reply from the bed. Dean closed his eyes, counting to ten before standing up and making his way across the small motel room to his little brother.  
"I don't care if you want to eat, I don't care if you are hungry, you'll eat!" Came the order as Dean snapped the computer shut and even though Sam put up a good fight, easily enough managed to take it from him and took it with him to the table.  
"Give me my laptop back Jerk!" Sam really needed to sleep. And that's what he's going to do as soon as he'd eaten something.  
"Eat and you'll get it back" Dean promised.  
"Dean!" Sam begged. Dean only repeated himself. Finally Sammy sat down at the small table and started to stab his food with the fork so hard that Dean was sure the plastic fork would soon break. Which did remind him of a similar situation when Sammy was twelve.

_Sammy was practically sleeping while standing, and the only thing that kept him from kissing the pavement was Dean. It's always Dean. Deans arm is around his waist, holding Sammy up.  
"Come on Sammy, a few more steps, a few bites of food and you can sleep" sixteen years old Dean encouraged as Sammy took a few unsteady steps towards the bed.  
"I'm not hungry, and I don't want to sleep" came the stubborn reply.  
"Says the one who can't keep his eyes open" teased Dean while slowly lowering Sammy to the bed.  
"Don't baby him!" their dad carried in all the stuff from the Impala and glared at Dean.  
"Then make sure to remember that he actually needs sleep and food!" Dean never ever stood up to his father, except when it was about Sammy. Sammy was always his number one priority.  
"He could sleep just fine in the backseat!" came the reply from their father.  
"How could he when he tries to, you always yell at him for slacking and makes him translate Latin" Dean wasn't backing down. Ever. He took one of the bags from his dad, that he knew contained food. Dean frowned while thinking what would fill Sammy up with just a tiny amount. Finally he decided on soup, knowing that the warmth from it would help him putting Sammy to sleep. Deans eyes traveled to where Sammy was trying to undo his shoelaces, but only managing to make himself frustrated.  
"I'm going out" and with those three words the motel door slammed closed. Sammy's red eyes searched for answers in Deans.  
" He needs to relax some" Dean explained softly while making his way over to Sammy and sat down next to him on the bed. "Here" he offered the bowl with soup and a spoon. Sammy already shook his head no and tried to lay down. After a few minutes of auguring with a tired Sammy Dean pulled him to rest against his chest while slowly spoon feeding him, knowing that Sammy needed to eat some before passing out.  
"Five more, then you can sleep" Dean told Sammy as he again turned his head away.  
"Don't want to sleep, want to stay up with you" Sammy whined and tried to sit up.  
"I'm just going to eat something myself Sammy, and then I'm also going to bed. " Dean assured him.  
"Four more"  
"Two more"  
"Finished! Good job Sammy!" that felt natural to say, even though Sammy wasn't six anymore.  
"I'm not a baby!" Sammy slurred. Dean took of his pants, shoes and socks before covering him up.  
"I know, still it was well done" Dean smiled gently at Sammy before beating the rest of the soup that Sammy hadn't finished before also undressing and sliding down next to his little brother, pulling him close.  
"Love you"  
"Love you too" Dean smiled as Sammys breaths evened out. _

"Five more bites, and then you are off the hook for tonight" Dean told Sammy while he was eating. Sammy just glared at him and pouted.  
"Four more"  
"Jerk" mutter Sammy.  
"Bitch"  
"two more"  
"One more"  
"Well done!" Dean flashed Sammy a smile.  
"I'm not a baby!" Sam argued, just like he did twelve years ago.  
"Sure you aren't, go to sleep now kiddo"  
"I want my computer back!" Sam insisted and looked at the computer who Dean had held in his knees whilst they ate.  
"When I'm done here we are going to sleep, you hear me?" Dean asked sternly as he handed the computer over to the over grown kid who opened it right away and sat down on the nearest bed, which was Deans. After packing down the food and making sure the salt lines was in place and not broken Dean stripped to underwear.  
"Time to go to bed" he nudged Sammy kindly.  
"Mmmm…" was the only reply that came.  
"Sam don't make me take the computer away again!" Dean growled sternly.  
"Bossy much?!" snapped Sam and closed the computer only to come eye to eye with his older brother and swallowed the rest of the sentences he was going to say. Dean looked exhausted and he still worried for him. Sam nodded finally and put the computer on the floor next to the bed before laying down on the bed covering himself up.  
"Sam…that's my bed" Dean pointed out when he understood that Sammy wasn't about to move anytime soon".  
" mmm" Dean seriously started to hate those mmm of his. After some inner debating Dean laid down next to Sam and slung a arm over his waist and was about to fall asleep.  
" Love you, you big jerk" the words was quite and muffled from the pillow that Sam had buried his face into.  
" Love you too Sammy" whispered Dean. As always he waited until Sammys breathing evened out before surrounding to sleep.


End file.
